


Drabble:  "Make Love, Not War"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wins by losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "Make Love, Not War"

TOS drabble "Make Love, Not War" [R] (K/S, 1/1)

Title: "Make Love, Not War"  
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [R]  
Codes: K/S  
Summary: Pon Farr: Behind closed doors

=================================

Pon Farr transformed the aloof Mr. Spock into an anxious sexual  
adventurer. Thrilled, Captain Kirk arranged a private confrontation.

Alone with Spock at last. He had dreamt of this. Jim wanted to go slow  
and explore carefully, but it quickly became clear Spock had no patience  
for such niceties. A gentle attempt to undress Spock seductively  
quickly became a wrestling match which Jim couldn't hope to win.

"OK, tough guy, you wanna play rough?" Jim laughed, and relaxed, playing  
dead. He wasn't going to risk getting hurt.

Spock was mollified by Jim's submission, and his touch became timid and  
tender.


End file.
